


Nikolaj e Adolf

by ImperialPair



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair





	Nikolaj e Adolf

«Io non sono gay»Non era gay, lo sapeva, eppure in quell'istante Nikolaj non era in grado di capire perché stesse cercando in quel modo il corpo del suo migliore amico, Adolf, che conosceva da quando aveva dieci anni e mai prima di quel giorno aveva creduto di accogierlo così intimamente.  
 _Era etero fin al midollo!_ _Era etero da quando era nato!_ _Era impossibile che un ragazzo lo possedesse con quella passionalità!_  
Non era minimamente in grado di capire perché, le spalle di Alf in quell'istante gli sembrano così accoglienti e non potette resistere alla tentazione di stringerle e graffiare con quelle corte unghie quella pelle  
 _Era etero_ _Era etero: dannazione!_ _Era etero eppure stava amando un uomo in quell'istante!_  
«Non sono gay!»Eppure quelle spinte stavano devastando la sua mente, istante dopo istante stava candendo vittima di un piacere che ma avrebbe immaginato.  
 _Era meraviglioso!_ _Era passionale!_ _Era sconvolgente!_  
«Non sono assolutamente gay!»«Nemmeno io lo sono»Era così travolti in quell'istante che i brividi mai provati devastarono completamente la sua mente  
 _Era etero_ _Era etero: così aveva sempre creduto_ _Era etero e non n'era più convinto._  
In quell'istante nessuno seppe dire cosa fosse davvero successo su quel letto, ma di una cosa sola erano certi: quella era la prima volta con un uomo e di certo non sarebbe stata l'ultima.

**NOTE**

La bozza purtroppo faceva abbastanza pena, così l'ho modificata radicalmente.


End file.
